JP2001-101592A discloses a driving assisting apparatus for preventing a vehicle from colliding with another vehicle at an intersection, etc. At an intersection, the driving assisting apparatus located on a vehicle captures image information from the intersection to both the left and the right roads far-off from the intersection, by using two wide-angle cameras at both sides of a front bumper of the vehicle.
Both of the wide-angle cameras transmit image information to an image processor repeatedly. The image processor detects moving objects such as other vehicles or motorcycles in the image information. The driving assisting apparatus controls the vehicle not to collide with the moving objects based on data of detected moving objects, a velocity and a steering angle of the vehicle. To be more specific, when the driving assisting apparatus determines a collision is imminent between the vehicle and the other moving object, the driving assisting apparatus executes a braking operation automatically and restricts an accelerating operation by the driver. Further, the driving assisting apparatus alarms against the driver.
However, when the driving assisting apparatus erroneously detects moving objects in the image information, the unit executes a braking operation and unnecessarily restricts an accelerating operation. In this case, the vehicular movement does not follow the intention of the driver. This case should be surely avoided.